


Final Fantasy 8 drabbles

by Madisuzy



Series: Madisuzy's 100 word drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Community: FFVIII 100, Community: drabblefix, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my 100 word drabbles on Final Fantasy 8.  Some written for the drabblefix community and FFVIII 100 community over on LiveJournal, others just random drabbles.  Chapters in order of creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Drabblefix Prompt #24 - Line from Charles Bukowski poem Bluebird. "There's a bluebird in my heart that wants to get out."
> 
> Pairing - Squall / Laguna
> 
> ~~~

The song inside of him rises again and it matches the one his father is humming perfectly, a parody of a duet that only he can hear.

He yearns to reach out.

He wants to feel in fingers what he only imagines in gasps of thought.

Laguna smiles and Squall's soul feels muted in the intensity of that light. 

It's too much. 

Walking out, he ignores the call inside of him to stay. He just hears the mumbled words as he retreats.

"I know that you're there, so don't be sad."

The singing inside of him is deafening in response.


	2. Love shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabblefix Prompt #33 - nails
> 
> Pairing - Kiros / Laguna
> 
> ~~~

They return every year to the dilapidated holiday shack, Kiros never being one to give up on something just because it's imperfect or hopeless.

"You could always just abandon it," Laguna muses out loud, eyes serious as Kiros stops hammering in another nail and turns dark eyes towards him. "Get an easier to care for replacement."

Kiros smiles knowingly and Laguna's heart skips a beat.

"After all the work I've put into this one?" Kiros replies, eyes returning to the wall. "Besides, my heart decided long ago what it would cling to. All I can do is follow its lead."


	3. The Riddle of Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabblefix Prompt #47 - color of the writers choice.
> 
> Extra challenge - Do a set of drabbles based on a series of colors.
> 
> Colors - Pink, Black, White, Brown
> 
> Pairing - Kiros / Laguna
> 
> ~~~

"Rainbows are disappointing," Laguna mused, his feet idly swinging over the edge of the peer as he gazed out over the ocean at the colorful arch before them.

Kiros grinned, recognizing that this would be another one of those conversations. It would be a random combination of amusing, melancholy, sometimes downright silly thoughts, and mean much more than one judged at first glance... much like Laguna himself.

"How so?" he asked, smiling affectionately.

"There's not enough colors. Like, all the popular ones are there, but where's the plainer ones? The colors we take for granted? Aren't they worth reverence too?"

~~~

Kiros watched as the rainbow over Galbadia slowly began to fade. Glancing over to Laguna, he smiled at the small frown on his partner's face.

"The rainbows are still bothering you, I see," he mused, Laguna's eyes staying on the dissipating display.

"Yeah. It just bothers me that some of the most important colors are missing," Laguna replied sadly. "Like pink for instance. How can you forget pink? It's the color of strawberry milkshakes, shy blushes on cheeks and pouty, kissable lips."

Kiros stared, his own cheeks heating up as he watched Laguna's lips pout unconsciously.

"You have a point."

~~~

"I swear, it's like a rainbow threw up out there," Laguna groaned, rubbing his temples as they sat drinking brandy in the Esthar Presidential office, blinds drawn closed.

"Your eyes will adjust to the brightness in time," Kiros said softly, refilling Laguna's glass.

"I never thought I'd miss the time we spent in the army, trudging through those dark forests, no sun and just blackness for miles," Laguna muttered.

"I thought you disliked black as it was depressing," Kiros mused, remembering nights curled together in a too small tent fondly.

"Any color not in a rainbow is fine by me."

~~~

Laguna sat in the grass, eyes on the small stone that was the only indication of Raine's grave. Kiros looked away, eyes widening when they focused on a rainbow high in the sky, taunting in its beauty.

He didn't see Laguna glance over, or how his eyes turned to see what'd caught Kiros' attention.

"Typical," Laguna muttered.

"What color was she to you?" Kiros asked, unable to pull his eyes from the illusion.

"White. Like clouds, snow and summer wildflowers. Beautiful, unforgettable, seraphic... but fleeting."

Kiros searched for the color and found it absent... in both the rainbow, and himself.

~~~

"He has brown hair, just like hers... my favorite color," Laguna murmured, watching as the Garden disappeared out of view.

"Brown is your favorite?" Kiros asked in surprise, looking down at his own hands on the balcony railing. "Why?"

"You of course," Laguna replied, turning to face Kiros. "You're like morning coffee, smooth and comforting. Rich Shumi chocolate, delicious and exotic. The stable trunk to my tree, as it were." 

Laguna grinned.

"You had me until the trunk," Kiros chuckled, taking Laguna's hand in his. 

There wasn't any rainbow, but Kiros didn't need one. Laguna had always been his Kaleidoscope.

~~~


	4. The Sum of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 drabble sequence for 2015
> 
>  **Characters** – Laguna, Kiros, Ward  
>  **Pairing** \- Laguna/Kiros  
>  **Warnings** \- none  
>  **Note** \- Title borrowed form the Australian movie of the same name. Great movie, go see it if you haven't already. Random dialogue generator used to create the first lines listed below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01 - "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"  
> 02 - "You were meant to be watching him!"  
> 03 - "How long have you been standing there?"  
> 04 - "Why didn't he come and talk to me himself?"  
> 05 - "First love is sweet."  
> 06 - "Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress."  
> 07 - "She doesn't understand you like I do."  
> 08 - "If you leave now, you lose everything."  
> 09 - "I want to turn back the clock to before..."  
> 10 - "Am I supposed to be scared now?"  
> 11 - "Come on, hurry up!"  
> 12 - "Are you kidding me? We're not 'fine'!"  
> 13 - "You make me feel like I'm not good enough."  
> 14 - "The way you flirt is shameful."  
> 15 - "You came back."

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Laguna blinked, trying to focus through his pounding hangover at the blurry shape before him.

"I hope you did, as you're about to pay for it. You really don't look like the soldier type, either."

"Soldier?" Laguna managed to mumble, squinting at the smiling face before him.

"My name's Kiros, and I'm your new bunkmate."

"Laguna," he finally managed shaking the hand held out to him. "Is this a joke?"

"No, but it is kind of funny. Welcome to the Galbadian army."

Laguna didn't laugh... but Kiros did as he turned and walked away.

***.***

"You were meant to be watching him!"

"I was!" Laguna insisted, hands shaking. "But he wouldn't stop and I couldn't just...."

"Damn it, Laguna, you're a soldier. Do you think he'd hesitate if your roles were reversed?" Kiros demanded, grabbing the young man by the shoulders.

"But he was unarmed!" Laguna yelled back at him, eyes wide and imploring.

Kiros growled, because he wanted so much to just... no, he would not ruin this one, not even to save him. There were other ways.

"I'll fix it," he finally managed, pushing Laguna towards Ward and stalking away after the enemy.

***.***

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Ward replied, looking past Kiros to where Laguna stood on patrol, fidgeting with his gun. "You can't stay awake forever, watching over him," Ward murmured. "Even if he needs it."

"What other option is there?"

"Overlap both our shifts with his. I don't mind doing a few extra hours," Ward suggested. "Just don't tell him why. Make something up. Let him keep his pride and his life."

Kiros nodded, but the thank you got stuck in his throat. Ward didn't wait for it, patting him on the shoulder before turning away.

***.***

"Why didn't he come and talk to me himself?"

"You even have to ask?" Ward murmured, raising an eyebrow. "Kiros, he looks up to you... and you're hard on him. He's not going to just sit down and say, I suck as a soldier and want to quit."

"He doesn't suck," Kiros muttered, guilt curling in his stomach. "He's a great shot, and he's not stupid. It's his morality that's the problem, not his damn skills. I only get angry at him because I don't want him to get hurt."

"Tell him that. He needs to hear it... from you."

***.***

"First love is sweet."

Kiros glared at Ward, trying to ignore the spectacle Laguna was making of himself as he tried to approach the piano player, leg cramping as he stumbled back and forward indecisively.

"First lust, more likely. He's never even spoken to her."

"Lust? This is Laguna we're taking about," Ward replied, chuckling as he watched the impromptu floor show. "If you're that jealous, why don't you just tell him?"

Kiros scoffed, throwing back his drink. He didn't need to confess to know his affections wouldn't be returned. Laguna never got any leg cramps around him, after all.

***.***

"Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress."

"You're the only one that shaves your legs," Laguna responded instantly, grinning.

"I hate you," Kiros muttered, holding up the offending clothing.

"You'll take that back when we're on two weeks leave, relaxing with the fine ladies of Galbadia. Or would you rather default on the bet and give that privilege to squad two?" Laguna shot back.

"But you're the pretty one," Kiros mumbled dejectedly, looking up to find Laguna hadn't heard him, already off on another tangent with Ward. 

Kiros sighed in defeat and put on the dress.

***.***

"She doesn't understand you like I do."

The words were whispered to the wind, as close to a confession as Kiros would allow himself as he watched the three of them together in the distance, playing family.

Kiros could see the cracks between husband and wife though. He noticed every hesitation Laguna made to reach out... every flinch and forced smile.

It was only the little girl that stayed his tongue and wiped away all thoughts of interference. There were no cracks there... just love, shining so brightly that Kiros had to avert his eyes.

It's time he moved on.

***.***

"If you leave now, you lose everything."

Laguna was just clear of Winhill's last building, an uncharacteristic serious expression in place, when Kiros finally decided to speak.

He kept walking, forcing his feet forward despite the guilt... traditional happily ever after abandoned because his stupid heart refused to love the right person.

"I have to save Ellone," Laguna replied stubbornly, clinging to the excuse, because he didn't want to be the bad guy. Justifications ignited his tongue, that Raine would be better off, happier in the long run without him... he swallowed them down and tried to ignore the burn.

***.***

"I want to turn back the clock to before..."

"Before what? You met her?" Kiros muttered, staring at Laguna across the campfire. "You would throw away your time with Ellone because of your guilt over Raine?"

Laguna visibly flinched... and Kiros gritted his teeth against the urge to go and embrace him.

"Mistakes make you wiser... if you learn from them."

"What the hell am I suppose to learn from that? That I can't keep a woman happy because I can't settle...."

"Be true to your heart," Kiros interrupted, cutting Laguna's rant off.

The silence that followed lasted all night.

***.***

"Am I supposed to be scared now?"

Laguna turned to Kiros, stunned by the vicious tone he'd used. Usually they ignored this kind of thing, as they knew the teenagers were just trying to provoke them out of boredom. 

Kiros looked so menacing... and Laguna really shouldn't find that hot.

The shock of the sudden attraction left him frozen, and by the time Laguna's brain kicked back into gear, their would be attackers were knocked out.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Pay attention when someone threatens you!" Kiros chastised, stalking away. Luckily, he missed Laguna's blush... Ward didn't.

***.***

"Come on, hurry up!" Laguna called, already a fair distance ahead on the unused rail bridge, despite the fact he kept stopping to pick up stones to hurl into the ocean.

Kiros wasn't in any hurry to get to Esthar personally. He'd rather enjoy the view of Laguna's ass for as long as possible.

A sudden tap on his arm had him turning to find Ward smirking at him... and then the prick made the naughty gesture with his finger.

"Even for a mute, you still talk too much," Kiros muttered, turning away to avoid the silent laughter that followed.

***.***

"Are you kidding me? We're not 'fine'!" Kiros spluttered, clearly frustrated.

"Perspective, Kiros. We have a roof over our heads, employment, food." Really, Laguna quite liked Esthar. Ellone was close by, soon enough they'd free her, send her back to Raine and a little of that gnawing guilt might lift.

"We're prisoners," Kiros growled, turning away. 

Laguna smiled unseen, eyes dropping to take advantage... only to find a Moomba blocking his view.

"But look at the new friends we've made," Laguna added, crouching down to scratch the little guy behind his ears.

Kiros could only sigh, not bothering to respond.

***.***

"You make me feel like I'm not good enough."

"That's not my intent," Kiros tried to explain. "Leading a country is hard work, full of endless responsibilities and long hours. All things you claim to detest. I just want you to be sure."

"There's nobody else," Laguna implored. "I can rise to the occasion... when needed that hard."

Kiros had to bite his tongue to hold back the dirty response that tried to spill forth. 

"If it's really what you want... I'll help. However I can," he finally managed to mutter instead.

Laguna's smile in response almost felt worth it.

***.***

"The way you flirt is shameful," Kiros growled.

"That's why you're mad?!" Laguna exclaimed as he grabbed Kiros' arm to stop him escaping the conversation. "Because I smile and act friendly with the dignitaries? Have you forgotten that's my damn job?!"

"Letting the finance minister grab your ass is not in your job description!" Kiros insisted, voice too loud as his temper frayed.

Laguna stared in shock... then a small smile began to bloom on his face as Kiros paled.

"You're jealous," the smaller man suddenly whispered in amazement.

Kiros' only response was to pull his arm free and run.

***.***

"You came back."

"To apologize for my behavior last week, and swear that if you will allow me to return to work, I will never...."

"Shut up you cowardly, utter bastard. How long?"

"What?" Kiros asked, confused as he took a step back.

"How long have you been in love with me?" Laguna demanded, continuing to advance until Kiros was backed into the wall.

Kiros swallowed... silently cursed Ward's big mouth... then sighed in defeat.

"Army days. You're hot in a uniform."

"Am I?" Laguna asked, leaning in close.

Kiros smirked.

"Idiot," Laguna whispered, and then their lips finally touched.

***.***


	5. Insufficient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **FFVIII 100 Prompt** \- Sometimes, I wonder if he/she fantasizes about you when we’re fucking.  
>  **Characters** \- Laguna, Squall, Kiros.

In his dreams, he calls your name.

I know the tone is wrong, the sharp intakes of breath too telling.

His unconscious form spills his secret into the darkness, and I am the unwilling confidant who flinches at every moan he makes for the wrong man.

I won’t ever tell a soul. I won’t even tell him. I cling to the one thing you can’t have and bury it deep inside where it will always be mine, and mine alone.

Sometimes, I wonder if he fantasizes about you when we’re fucking.

Sometimes, I wonder what you have that I don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to check out the FFVIII 100 community on LJ, there's a link to it on my profile.


End file.
